Fae and Fear
by Mars the Hellion
Summary: Katherine Hope was a wreck. Her dad was dead and her own mother had thrown her out of the house. With no friends and no place to go she wandered into the forest for the night. Surprise awaits in the morning when she awakes to find a stranger staring at her from another branch.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street to my home, listening to indie rock on my iPod. The street, like any other respectable street at this time of night, was silent and empty. I was the sole pedestrian, walking along the deserted street.

Now I didn't like being alone on a good day. And today just happened to be a _not _good day. It was a horrible one. It was three days before Valentines Day and my crush had rejected me. Brutally. Not just an 'Oh sorry, I've already got a date' sort of excuse, but a full on 'Um, and you are?' sort of ordeal. With an added 'Who was _that? _Does she even go here?' whispered when they thought I was out of range.

The worst part is that I've gone to that school for two years. I've had a conversation with everyone in my grade at least a few times. And still nobody remembered me or even knew my name. Not even the teachers. The one perk is that I fly under the radar and can get away with whatever I want. Not that I do much, considering I'm much too lazy.

As I mulled over today's depressing events, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Now now, I thought, I'm just imagining things. Thanks over-active imagination, but I don't need your pick me ups right now. I continued to reassure myself, trying not to flip out in the middle of the street, whether or not I was the only person on it.

I managed to walk slow and steady until I got to my front lawn. Where I promptly let loose and ran like the Devil himself was chasing me. I slammed into my front door and fumbled with the locks. A small, rational part of my mind was sighing in annoyance at my pointless frantic, knowing full well that absolutely nothing would be stalking the streets of a suburb.

And yet here I was, panicking. My instincts running wild and loose, not letting me get a rational thought in.

A click. The lock slicked open, and I shoved at the door to let me in. When it did, I turned around and slammed it, shaking the surrounding paneling.

I sighed. That was close, yet not. The thing that chased me existed, yet didn't. It existed to me, but no one else knew of it. At least not this particular one. Everyone had a thing chasing them, a Fear that no one else quite understood. A unique demon chasing them through their daily lives, creeping in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike, to instill Fear into their hearts and wreck their mind.

Mine was being alone. Complete and utter solitude without a soul to speak to, to listen to, to just be near. I Feared the loneliness that weighed down on me. I Feared the absence of others. But most of all, I Feared being abandoned.

And this Fear, this Fear, _never _left. Whenever I am truly alone, it is there. Not in comfort, oh no, but there to make it worse. To tell me I was alone because nobody cared about me. Because I was worthless. Because I was nothing, a mere fly amongst butterflies. Ugly. Unnoticed. Unwanted.

None of it was true. But that never stopped the Fear. Nothing stopped the Fear. One could detain it, avoid it, but it was always there. In the shadows. Waiting.

"KATHERINE. WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLAMMING. THE. DOOR." and that would be Mother. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I HAVE BEEN HOME, WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME SINCE NINE. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S ONE, IF YOUR WATCH HAS STOPPED WORKING." she thundered down the stairs, her girth making the house shake. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING PLACES AND NOT TELLING ME."

"I'm sorry Mother, I was out doing homework and then I went for a walk and didn't realize the time..." my feeble excuse did nothing to stop the shouted lecture's pace.

"AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU DO HOMEWORK? LAST TIME I CHECKED YOUR GRADES YOU HAD A 'C'," she got real quiet, as if considering a new line to abuse me with. "Oh. Ohhhh. I understand," her lips turned up into a cruel smile, a mockery of happiness, "you were out. With a boy. Heh. I bet, I bet that he paid you. For your _services._" Her eyebrows rose, and there was a cruel tilt to her head. "Oh _honey_," the word was anything but sweet, "You're a the lowest of the low now. Nothing but trash, floating the wind. Did I ever tell you? What happens when you turn out like _that_? Oh ho ho ho. I'll tell you, I'll tell you that they end up in dead. In dumpsters. Hear about it all the time in the news. I hope you have a _happy_ life, my _daughter._" Never had a word been spoken with such venom, such hatred as that one had been. "Because you're going to need it, slut." And with that I noticed that Mother had bags in her hands. My bags. With my clothes… And the next thing I knew, I was being shoved out the door, my bags thrown into the street.

**Hello my readers. This is my first fan fic, so be nice. I hope you enjoyed the first entry** **of ****Fae and Fear. I have a habit of forgetting to continue writing my stories, so be warned. But for you, I'll try to motivate myself to pick up the pen again.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I sat there. In the road, my bags lying near me. It could've been hours, it could've been seconds. I didn't really think, I didn't really do much. I just sat there. Eventually, I got the thought into my head that I needed a place to stay. A place where I could be myself and not get judged by the witch that is my mother.

I started to wander in the general direction of the forest, never considering if it was actually safe there. By the time I got there, at least an hour had passed since me being thrown out.

The forest wasn't too big, mostly smaller oaks and beeches. It was densely packed though, and offered good cover from the elements. Knowing about the threat of wolves and other predators, I climbed a tree and left my bags hanging on the branch below me. The one I was perched on offered a sturdy support and could easily hold me. I didn't have any blankets, but thankfully the night was warm.

I tried not to think about the events that had taken place, but to no avail. Of course Mother had despised me since the day I was born. Usually Father would protect me, but he died last spring. Mother had never quite recovered and had become increasingly more violent and spiteful.

I think she blamed me for his death.

The night he died, Mother was in another city for business. I was supposed to be home with Father, but I had stayed out too late in the forest. While I was away, a burglar had broken into the house. Father had fought back but the man had brought a gun. He shot Father five times. Twice in the stomach, on e nicked his heart, another his intestine, and last, on in the head.

Mother doesn't know what it was like to walk in upon that scene. The blood. It was everywhere. The walls, the floor. I haven't the slightest idea how one person could hold that much blood. But it was all his. The police said so.

After the paramedics had given me a once over and decided all I had was shock, nobody gave me a second glance. I just sat there, as I had sat earlier. Not thinking, not moving. Nothing. I had been left alone by the one person that loved me.

I shook myself, knowing that dwelling on the past didn't help the future. I fell asleep sometime before dawn, and had no dreams.

I awoke all at once, a violent jerking awake and I would've fallen if it hadn't been for a hand steadying me. A hand? And then I noticed the smiling redhead perched on the branch in front of me.

"What's a young girl such as you doin' up in a tree? Not to mention asleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahahah… thought I had left didja? Nah I'm still here. Sorta… But It's summer now and since I don't have much to do anymore I might update again soon. I also LOVE reviews and comments or whatever they're called… I don't know I hardly pay attention to anything any more… Comments keep me motivated! I'm gonna need some cuz it's hard to get me motivated at any time. I might have a problem. Anyways… Enjoy!**

I was frozen in surprise for a half second, and then the realization that there was a complete stranger preventing me from falling off a branch hit.

I jumped. Not on purpose, it was completely involuntary. This time the redhead's hand couldn't catch me. And so I fell. And hit a branch. And another. And yet another. A few more branches and a few more feet and then I hit the ground. Not pleasant. Really, not pleasant.

I heard another thump,"um, are you okay?"

"Mentally? No. Physically? Not really. Spiritually? Yeah no. Why do you ask?" the redhead was still slightly out of view, all I could see was his legs.

"Well… You sorta just fell twenty feet out of a tree-"

"No thanks to you."

"And are you just going to lay there and not get up?"

"Yeah, I've accepted my fate. I'm not moving. Ever. I really don't care what happens to me now."

"Okay? I guess do what you want? Do you want me to help you or something?"

"I probably _do_ need your help but I don't want it."

"Why…?"

"I'm done with people."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Well you pushed me out of a tree-"

"Did not. You fell on your own accord."

"Same difference, but it's rude not to talk to people when they talk to you."

"So you're done with people but you still are going to be nice to them?"

"Yeah of course, I still have morals thank you."

"Are you really not going to get up?"

"Well I already told you the answer. Moving really isn't my style."

"Well then I guess I will join you." Another thump and the redhead was sitting criss-cross right in my view. And he was sorta hot… "So, what are you doing out in the woods, sleeping in a tree?"

I sat up slowly, sore from falling twenty feet and hitting a few branches, "Like I said, I'm done with people. So, I ran away from home."

"Why?"

A well timed glare and a snapped "none of your business" and that was the end of that subject.

"O~kay, I won't talk about that again… So what's your plan? Just gonna sit in the forest until you starve?"

"I'm pretty sure there's something in my bags like money or food." I started rifling through my bags that had come down with me. Nothing. Just clothes and whatever else was in my room before I left.

"So… You got money?"

"No. Nothing just clothes… I thought… I thought she would be nice enough… I mean I thought I had… of all the times I could be forgetful… I… I can't go back…" I looked up, trying not to cry, "I really can't go back. I can't…"

"Whoa whoa okay. It's okay I understand, just… don't cry okay, I can give you some money and find you a hotel. It'll be fine okay?" He stood up and extended a hand, "just let me take care of it." a lopsided grin and I was struggling to say no.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I plan on updating about twice every other week, I don't know if it'll work out but some reviews will sway me *wink wink nudge nudge* Just a heads up, there is no clear plot to this story, mostly just me saying "oh this looks nice" and going with it. I really don't have an end goal and most of the details to this story is foggy at best (I still don't know how to get them to the Nevernever). Any suggestions would be cool (and I would give you credit) so please, comment comment comment! Enjoy! P.S I really enjoyed writing this chapter XD**

The redhead extended a hand and I took it. We started walking toward the general direction of the city, not particularly caring where we ended up.

A chuckle came from the redhead. "What?" I glanced over, confused.

"I was just thinking, I'm offering to give you money and a place to stay for nothing, and I don't even know your name." He gave me a side-long glance and another grin.

"Oh… Yeah. Well my name is Katherine, you can call my Kath though." I looked down, slightly embarrassed that I was taking money from a complete stranger.

"Nice to meet you Kath! The name's Robin Goodfellow but you can call me Puck!" he shook my hand vigorously while continuing to smile as much as possible.

_Um… What an odd name. And his smile… How does anyone have that much energy to smile or grin over anything? How? I can't even muster the will to think about smiling, jeez. _"Okay, Puck… What do you do that gives you enough money to buy a complete stranger a hotel for god knows how long?"

"Oh nothing. A little of this, a little of that," he continued walking like it was nothing.

"Are you a drug dealer? Or a pimp? Or a thief? Should I be worried about walking in the forest with you?" That stopped him.

He turned around, taken aback and flabbergasted. "What?! No! No, what drugs would I even be selling! I don't even know what a pimp is! Why would you think that?"

"Well I met you in a tree for starters. We've known each other for about twenty minutes and we've known each others name for about two. So… I have reason to think that you could be something dangerous."_And how does he not know what a pimp is? I mean he doesn't _look _like one but you know, looks can be deceiving…_

"I'm not dangerous to you… I'd call myself a trickster, not a thief, I almost always give things back… Anyways, if you _have _to know, I really just do odd jobs like… eradicating pests and… helping people…"

"Okay, well what were you doing in the forest?"

"I like trees."

"Okay… care to elaborate?"

"I don't like cities. They make me claustrophobic and sick." He pulled an apple out of his pocket and began to munch on it.

We walked in silence for awhile. I fell back and walked a bit behind him, staring at the ground and not paying attention. So when he abruptly stopped I bumped into him. I took a step back, embarrassed and ready to apologize. "I'm-"

"Quiet." He was staring intently into the undergrowth and bush, scanning the area, his usual grin gone.

"Uh, okay..." I whispered. He didn't even glance my way.

He held up a hand, "When I say, climb that tree quickly. Can you do that?" He pointed at a tree to my right, still staring at the bushes.

"Well yeah, but wh-"

"Now!" I didn't move for a second but then reflex kicked in when he pulled a knife and the bush exploded into a whirlwind of leaves. I scrambled up that tree, branch after branch until I had a good vantage point to see what was happening. On the ground, Puck was surrounded by small men wearing red caps and vicious looking teeth. He was grinning wildly and a tad bit manically, "Well? Come and get it tiny bastards, my daggers are itching for some blood on this _fine_ morning!"

The midgets' leader cackled, "Ah look boys, it's the _infamous _Robin Goodfellow. Watcha doin' here Pucky Boy? Oberon got a job for you for once? Or has he decided the Summer Court Jester is finally worthless and exiled him?"

"What's the point in talking when we could be killing each other?" Puck bounced into action. Literally. I mean watching him… It was like he was dancing and Death was his partner. Every move resulted in a dead midget and another body piled up. Even then he was beginning to get overrun, there simply was too many knife-welding midgets and not enough Pucks.

And then there was enough Pucks. _What. Wait what. Why are there three new Pucks?! What friggin world did I fall into?! Did he somehow manage to slip me a drug that's making me hallucinate? Maybe he _is _a drug dealer! Or a rapist! Ew I thought I was better at judging people… I mean _really, _how in God's green earth is there suddenly more Pucks! What the Hell! I must be dreaming! It was confusing enough that he got attacked by midgets but just what._

Down on the ground, Puck was now managing the problem better. The midgets had only killed on Puck replica and there was still two in the fight.

I was still frantically trying to find a logical reason to why there were multiple Pucks when I felt something grab my ankle. I screeched and grabbed a branch and started to kick violently at the midget. "PUCK. THERE'S A MIDGET ON MY LEGGGGG." He glanced up and laughed.

"Just continue what you're doing Kath, he'll get frustrated and let go." He continued to make mince meat of the midgets while I struggled with my midget.

"EhhhhhhHHHHHHHH, GET OFF YOU DOUCHY MIDGET," I kicked and struggled and kicked some more but that FRIGGIN MIDGET just wouldn't let go.

"Hey, Kath, do you need some help?" Puck stood at the bottom of the tree, chuckling and grinning like a maniac.

"YES, yes I do this EFFING midget is so FRIGGIN stubborn he doesn't even realize his creepy midget friends are all dead.''

"Hey!" the midget piped up, "I'm not a midget! I'm a redcap and I'm gonna EAT yo-"

"Nobody cares," Puck muttered as plucked the midget/redcap from my leg and flung hm on the ground with an audible 'oof', "now go cry yourself a river, cause you're defeated."

The midget/redcap got up and dusted himself off, "THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF CUTTHROAT BRIARNICK," and ran off into the bushes.

"Well that's new. Usually they just run away sniveling." He chuckled again and gave me another sidelong grin. His grin dropped as soon as he saw my face. "What?"

"WHY WERE THERE FOUR OF YOU. NOT TO MENTION WHY WERE WE ASSAULTED BY MIDGETS ALL WEARING RED BANDANNAS?! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE."

"Ouch," he cringed, "no need to scream, I can hear you just fine, but um… how could you see them?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE EYES, DUMBASS, WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

"I had no idea you could be this violent and angry," he muttered. "It's not a dumb question, no let me explain, it'll sound crazy but just let me explain okay? Promise not to say anything until I finish?"

"I'll try."

"Well, I'll go with it. So know all those legends and stuff about faeries and gnomes and the Seelie and Unseelie courts? Well, most of it is bullshit. Things like A Midsummer's Night Dream is more true, but not completely. So Oberon, Titania and a few others are all real. We all live in a place called the Nevernever. There's a whole bunch of us." He glanced at me, "You think I'm crazy don't you.

I nodded, "What drugs are you taking? Seriously. This is completely crazy." I started to climb down the tree, "Goodbye strange man, I don't want to be murdered and found in a shallow grave somewhere in the forest." I strode down the meager path, weaving through the bodies of the midgets/redcaps.

"Well how do you explain the redcaps, hmm?" He had jumped down from the tree and was starting to catch up.

"It was just a group of psychotic midgets. Cannibalistic, psychotic midgets."

"Well that _is _true. Except they have glamour."

"Which is?"

"Magic. Kind of. It runs off of emotions."

"Goodbye."

"No, Kath, wait. Just wait, okay?" He grabbed my arm and stopped me. I jerked it out his grip.

"What, Puck? What? Do you just expect me to believe this utter nonsense that you are spouting? I just lost my home! I have nowhere to stay! There's is NOTHING for me in this life! Nothing..." I sat down and wiped away tears.

"I thought you said you ran away..."

"HA, I lied. I didn't run away, my own mother threw me out. She told me I was better off as a prostitute than a daughter." The tears were running faster and it was becoming more difficult to keep them from falling.

"But… what about your father? Shouldn't he have wanted you to stay?" He looked confused and concerned.

"Oh of course he would have. But that doesn't matter anymore because he died. I have no one now. No one..." I whispered the last word. "I've never even had a friend… No matter if how many times I talk to a person they only ask if I'm a new student. Do you know how depressing that is?" I looked him in the eye, searching for god knows what," Nobody to talk to, nobody that loves you? My daily life is torture and nothing could stop it or ever dull it. I'm glad she threw me out, I'm finally free from her poison clutches." I slouched back against the tree.

"Hey, hey," he sat next to me, our arms and legs touching. Gone was the ridiculous guy grinning at life. Now a there was a serious and concerned friend comforting me. "I've been through things. Lots and lots of things. But none of it compares to what you have gone through for however many years you've been alive. At least for the majority of your life someone loved you. Now this is gonna sound corny but, even if he is dead, he will always love you, and he will always be here, in your heart."

"Okay that was pretty corny," I gave him a half-smile for his efforts.

"Ah! The princess _can _smile!" He got up and offered me a hand, "It's almost midday, do you want to keep going to the city?"

"I think it's about time you proved the Nevernever was real, what do you say Puck?"

He looked taken aback for about a half second before a grin split his face. "I thought you thought I was crazy."

"Oh I know you're crazy, I just want to see if you are right."

"Oh Kath, I'm almost always right." He let loose another grin, this one reaching his eyes. _What nice eyes… _"Okay Kath, follow me. I know a great trod right around here..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I love all of you. Every last one that has read this or left a review. You guys keep me going. For realzies tho, I really appreciate everyone of you :D P.s. I wrote this really late at night so mistakes were made and I apologize.**

Puck practically skipped down the path. He seemed pretty happy that he had managed to convince me there was such a thing as the Nevernever. I walked slower and appreciated the scenery, no matter how many time I saw it, the greeness of the leaves amazed me.

"Hey Puck!" he turned around and continued to skip backwards, "You never explained why I could see the redcaps."

"Oh yeah, totally forgot. You probably have a thing called the Sight. It simply enables you to see what others can't. Ever seen some strange things happen and then when you point it out to someone they give you a bad look?"

"Yeah, I learned to stop talking about it years ago."

"Well those are fae glamoured to be invisible to normal humans. You can see them with no problem because you have the Sight."

"Wait so are you Fae?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Wait. Wait, so you're _the _Puck? Like from a Midsummer's Night Dream?"

"At your service," He mocked a bow and winked at me, "took you long enough."

"Shut up, I've been busy crying, contemplating life, and watching you fight redcaps."

"True enough. Besides, we're here."

"Already?" I looked around, It didn't look like much. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Puck inspecting a tree. He knocked on it twice and a door opened in the trunk._ Well that solves the problem. _

"Yep. You're lucky we were close to one, usually they are spread out pretty far. Here," he gave me a hand, "we'll go through together. On three."

"Um-"

"One two THREE," He jumped through the door and dragged me through. Good thing he did or else I wouldn't have come. The world flashed white and then black and then back to the colors of a forest. Albeit a gloomy gray one… A wave of nausea hit me so hard I doubled over and it took my all not hurl whatever was in my stomach. Not that it was much…

"Eeeeaaaaaghhhhhhh, I'm gonna puke."

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. First time might make you nauseous. It'll stop in a second."

"It better." I put my head on the ground, it was really difficult to keep my stomach down. "Bleagh, I hate feeling sick, it's just as worse as being sick." A few minute later the rolling nausea faded and I could get up. I looked around at the surrounding clearing. "Why is everything grey?"

"This, Kath, is the Wyldwood. Everything here is gray. If you want some color we can go to Summer. I you want blues and ice and cold, we can go to Winter. Although I don't recommend it. Mab currently wants my head. Although I wouldn't go to Summer either cause Oberon wants to turn me into a raven for the next century. Nor the Iron Realm cause whether or not I'm great friends with the Queen and her Consort the land will slowly kill me. Very unpleasant, I'm telling you. But to be fair, the Wyldwood is as dangerous as anywhere else. It hold the lawless people and every dangerous beast imaginable." 

"So where is safe?"

"Nowhere."

"…Really. You brought me, a human girl with no battle experience, into a dangerous land… Smart move Puck."

"Well not really nowhere, the only safe place for you is with me!" I sat there, unimpressed. He fidgeted, "Well we should go, staying in one place will bring about beasts you do not want to meet." He turned around and walked into the bushes. I got up and followed him.

"Are you wandering aimlessly, or do you have a plan?"

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Wandering aimlessly." He threw a cheeky grin my way.

"Come here so I can throw a rock at you." I sped up, trying to catch up.

"Just throw it from where you are." _I don't know how you can _hear _his grin._

"I suck at throwing so come here so I can at least punch you."

"Are you bad at that too?" _That cheeky little kid._

"Shut up, Puck, I'm not bad at everything." _Only a few things, like life in general. _

"So what are you good at?" He looked at me and an eyebrow rose, "following strange men through a forest?"

"Finally admitting to yourself that you're strange, Goodfellow?" A stranger melted out of the shadows and I jumped. The man was tall, dark and the brooding type. The exact opposite of Puck.

"Iceboy! What _are _you doing here! Don't you have a Kingdom to run? Where's Meghan? The good times have begun!" And apparently Puck's best friend.

"She's running the Kingdom, and she told me to go kill some things in Wyldwood for fun. So here I am, on my way to kill things. And why is there a girl following you? Do you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"A war started between Summer, Winter, and Iron. But think about it this way, I found you your wife!"

"You're an idiot. Girl, do you need me to bring you back home?" Puck glanced at me and inched closer.

"I don't have a home. And my name is Kath."

"It's nice to meet you Kath. And I'm sorry about your home. My _real_ name is Ash, although Goodfellow refuses to use it."

"Nice to meet you Ash."

"Puck, Kath, I might as well invite you to come kill things with me. Its not like I was ordered to do it alone." Ash started to walk further into the forest, Puck hot on his trail. I hurried after them

"Ah, Iceboy, you must bored, inviting me to go kill things with you is unheard of. So what's out target?"

"Um, before you two get too excited, I can't fight."

Ash stopped, turned around, and gave a death glare to Puck. "You, are _such _an idiot. I mean really. Bringing a mortal into the Nevernever unarmed and untrained and thinking that you alone could protect her. I mean come on." He walked over to me, "it's okay Kath, Puck and I can take care of whatever comes our way. Here, take this." He handed me a dagger about the length of my forearm, "I have plenty and you need a way to protect yourself if me and Puck are busy."

"Uh, thanks Ash."

"No problem, just try not to get yourself killed."

"O-Okay?"

Ash walked away, somehow finding a path through the brambles and bushes while Puck fell back to walk and talk with me. "He's so… serious." I glanced at Puck, he was grinning again, completely unperturbed that he was being berated only moments before.

"I know right, he is simply the best to annoy. He used to be worse, but then he got a girlfriend-now-wife and that has softened him up a bit."

"Oh well, good fo-" Out of the blue we heard a scream. Ash glanced back and ran in the general direction. Me and Puck looked at each other and took off after Ash together.

After a minute we reached a clearing where a strange-looking girl was screaming at a lion with a goat and a dragon head and a snake head for a tail. There was a crumpled figure underneath it and it was advancing towards the girl. "Crap, a Chimera. Step back and climb a tree, that scream probably alerted other things that are coming too. Keep an eye out for any movement." Puck took a step towards Ash who was already moving around to flank the beast. I climbed up a tree at the edge of the clearing.

They both nodded at each other and Puck moved to the other side of the Chimera while Ash silently pulled out his sword. The Chimera was slowly making its way to the girl. She was shaking uncontrollably and had stopped moving when she had tripped over a rock.

Just as Puck had got into position, the Chimera pounced. Ash pounced too, getting in a good hit before the Chimera turned on him. Now it was Pucks turn to stab the Chimera with one of his daggers and then leap back. The dragon spit liquid fire at Ash while the lion snapped at Puck and the goat screamed. They both dodge the attack circled the Chimera. It just stood them watching them with it's many heads.

Right until Puck got too close to the tail. The snake head got a bite of Puck's leg when he was focusing on the front heads. Puck bellowed and yanked his leg back. But the snake wasn't letting go until he wanted to. With a swift cut of one his daggers, he cut off the head of the snake. All three remaining heads screeched in pain and fury.

Ash jumped in with his ice sword sliced the Chimera's flank wide open. Puck backed up checked his leg. Ash kept it distracted right up until Puck made the reckless move of jumping on it's back and embedding both daggers between it's should blades

"PUCK!" I screamed as the lion's head whipped around, grabbed his leg, and threw him to the ground in front of it. He struggled to move back, but couldn't get up. The dragon's head sputtered and smoked and released a blast of liquid fire. "NO NO PUCK NO!" I started to work my way down the tree to get to Puck

"Jeez, Kath, I'm right here and I can hear just fine." Puck was on the branch just slightly below and behind me. "I thought you had already learned that move."

I turned around. "I'm going to kill you."

He grinned, "Not if this poison get's to me first." With that he sorta of just… crumpled forward. He almost fell off the branch. I caught him, even though I was tempted just let him fall like I did this morning. I turned my head to see how Ash was doing. And he was doing fine without Puck. Perfectly fine.

Ash had the Chimera struggling to get up with all the wounds on its hide. The dragons head was taken care of, the lion was missing an eye, and the goat was bleating angrily. Or in fear, I couldn't tell. "Hey Ash, Puck sorta fainted in my tree… I'm gonna need some help getting him down so it'd be helpful if you killed it already."

A sound of disgust, "He would. Let me just… do this and… done. Let me get over there."

"Okay." I looked back again and saw that the lions head was gone as well as the goats. Just a bloody body remained to show of the battle.

"Okay, pass Puck down to me, we need to find him a healer. And quick, the Chimera's poison is fast acting and moving him won't help." I lowered Puck down to Ash who was muttering something about Puck being an idiot and he _would _be the one to get hurt.

"Uh…" The forgotten girl had walked over to us, "I might be able to help."

Ash and I shared a glance. "Why not. If he dies at least Meghan can't get mad at me for trying."He turned to the girl. Go ahead.

"O-Okay, just follow me..." with that she turned around and headed over to the other side of the clearing.

"Um, Ash… Why does she have weird skin?"

"She's a nymph. They are trees and that's why she has bark for skin. And they're naturally good with medicines which is lucky for Puck."

"Oh."


End file.
